brave frontier- The blazing knight of flames
by Bearcass
Summary: a story about the summoner reika momori who summoned her first unit...vargas...
1. Chapter 1

At the akras summoners hall Summoning area the fresh summoners have arrived to be brief of what are they going to do here in this large hall..one of the fresh summoner is Reika momori Graduated in the land of beginning summoner training academy...

"ahhhh theres so many summoners here...but i don't know any of them(well its obivous i don't talk too much)"

After a long time of waiting...a figure appeared in the stage of the hall(yeah theres a stage there) this figure is the famous Flame swordswoman Seira being the most well endowed summoner and one of the top every admired her so almost every summoner in the hall shout in excitement..but Reika is the only one who has no idea of who is the figure standing there

"wow she must be really popular..i mean everyone is going crazy...hmmm i wonder if master karl is here...he must be!...this is the capital of the town of beginning...randall he must be here"

and after that seria speaks...everyone went silent

"alright thank you for the silence...now...i know that all of you has no idea or whatsoever right but really...does the word SUMMONING HALL dosen't ring a bell to you all HUH!"

When seria is about to scream to the fullest a man in blue armor rush towards her and stop her from lecturing the poor fresh summoners

"seria! stop...don't give them a horrible lecture from a small mistake ok!...ahem ok lets put seria on break...she's steaming again...well ok moving on this is the summoning hall where you will summon your first unit...if you'r lucky enough you might summon one of the 6 heros...or the 4 guardians...and many more powerful units...and don"t worry...no one here will be summoning those low levels units...just do you'r best(SMILES)"

Reika has been petrified by the figure she saw...

"its him! the ICE WARRIOR KARL! woW! just WOW!"

after the speech karl instruct the fresh summoners to focus their power into the summoning circlet to revel their first summon and go on an adventure with them

"alright everyone right where you are standing there are summoning circlet below you now al you need to do is take out you'r gems and focus you'r energy to it so it can revel and summon your first unit so do your best everyone!"

and so everyone do as they instructed and "poff" one by one...units came into the hall different deceased hero's came into the hall

at reikas side...she summoned up an elegant and what it looks like a protective fencer vargas

"ohhh...you seem to be my master huh?...wow i been blessed with a beautiful master..well im looking forward to work with you master...uhhh"

"reika! Reika momori...nice to meet you to sir vargas"

"ok master momori please use me anytime you want"

"ummmm...can i ask you one thing sir vargas"

"yes anything master momori...what is it?"

"can you...please call me Reika...just reika...please"

"why do you want me to call you by you'r first name master?...is it a little weird to be calling my master in a manner that were are friend?"

"well...i think where going to be together for a long time...andddd...i think we need to be close you know...no good?"

"ok i will call you by you'r first name...and i will apologize for ordering you...i will call you in your first name...but you have t...to call me vargas only...im a deceaseded hero so...im forgoten...so don't call me sir anymore...is that ok!"

"yes thats perfect V-Vargas!...(blush).."

"are you ok reika...you look like you have a fever...let me check." vargas get close to reika to check her forehead "whoa you'r a little hot reika...can you walk?"

"yes yes im fine...just its hot inside here and...you know it gets to me...and waaaaahhhh!...space space you'r too close!"

"wha-..reika whats the problem" reika ran away leaving vargas "oh man...what wrong with her" and vargas left the hall to look for his master

while looking around vargas saw some of his comrades during the war of the gods...and so he remember evey happenings in the..war...he speaks this to himself "wow if it weren't for that war..all humanity will be wipe out...and i cannot have this opportunity to meet this beutiful master of mine heh i think im a little bit happy!..ok now...when a girl runs off..where is the first place they will head...ah a silent place...and the most silent place here is akras park...i will head there"

and vargas was right...in a silent place in the park...a red faced girl sit's in a bench

"oh my god...i left vargas there!...what am i going to do...ahhh its his fault to for doing that...but...its not like he's doing anything bad!...hauuuu...what am i going to do"

To be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Previously- the fresh summoner reika has summoned a protective and rather gentlemen-like fencer vargas at the akras summoning hall and some complication happen between them that lead to reika running away from vargas...and this is what happen

" ok im going to look for varga...VARGAS!"

"hello" vargas smile and wave at reika

"ehh vargas...ehhh...wh-what are you doing here!?" reika got shocked and she almost jumped from excitement

"well im looking for you...you just run away from me that time..and here i am looking for you...so whats the problem why did you run away from me...do you not like me?...do you want another unit..."

"no no no...its that...WELL ITS A GIRLS THING!...now...what are we going to do?...go on an adventure...lets look for some...uhhhhhhhh...evolution materials for you...so...we can challenge that mock unit of karl...i want my own karLLL.." reika drolls as she is shouting karls name

"ohhh...you like karl..that much...that you force me to fight a 4star unit...and water type that is" vargas sound dissapointed at this point

"ohhh...yeah...but you can do it right! its not like this is a game right...you can fight him sword by sword...i mean...sword by axe"

"ok...now my first evo-mat is a fire nymph...now how do we get to fight if my master has no weapon" vargas sound depressed right now

"weapon...HAH!...here is my weapon!..." reika brought out a giant flame sword "wah wah wah its burning its burning! wahhhhhh" Reika dropped the flame sword

Vargas picked it up"whats wrong with this sword...i can even handle...Wahhhhhhh!...hot hot hot!"..vargas too dropped the sword.

"heh...the flame knight ...cant handle a flame sword" reika puts on her TRoll face

"hmm...if i can't hold it...and you can hold it a little longer than me...then it means you need something to be attached to you...i think it needs some sort of...limiter..."

"ahhh...someone named shida...give this to me...shida is a dark magician...a friend of my father mr,shida said something that this gauntlets can limit...something..." reika thinks harder and harder

vargas said this to himself " really!..my master is very beautiful indeed...but what is wrong with her brains...something to limit...helloooo...your sword needs limiting...come on master!" "ahem master..i think that gauntlet is used to limit the burning capacity of your sword...just saying.."

"Ohhhhh your right...let me try it" reika put on the gauntlet and again hold on to her sword...and reika change attitude and even her way of speaking change

(Transformed Reika) "...heh im back...hello vargas...this is my hmmmm what will i call it..ah..my warrior form...this is how i will speak and my attitude will be like this...but don't worry...im still me and nothing change the fact that you are my unit...and i am your master...you can sill call me reika"

vargas felt a little happy at what reika said.."y-yes! mas-...i mean reika!..now what are we going to do?"

"well my shy and a little happy go lucky self said that you and i are going to look for your evo-mat"

"yes yes...my evo-mat is a single fire nymph...so can we do it" vargas questioned reika

"ok we can do it...i think...lets go and go on a quest while we look for a evo-mat"

"ok! lets goooo!"

"yeah!" (plays brave frontier ost- the part when you go on and take a quest sound track)

Before i forgot to give my OC description...here it is

Reika momori-

Age: 18 years old

Hair color: Pure white

Eye color: Flame red

Casual clothing: is an amor and she wears a scarf that is cape like...like vargas...

The reason she wears an armor and she is holding a sword...its a requirement for all summoner...cause they will not be always be protected by their units so all summoners are much like a warrior

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

previously:

as vargas figured that his master is a bit powerful than him...because the fact that his master was able to weild a flame sword which he don't know of... so he gor confident that in their adventures they can go off with a good start

"this is a back story...about the unit shida...the fact that he is still alive after the great war of the god's..."

"the year the war of the gods took place"

as the war between mortal and gods are raging across the bariura kingdom the dark alchemist shida was performing an experiment to a soldier that is injured badly...

"stop struggling you'r going to live just trust me"

"why are you helping me...don't you remember...i was one of the troopes that beat you up when the towns people reported you raising the dead ...that was a forbidden art so we have to punish you" said the soldier while panting hard

"tsk...i forgot about that a long time ago...so just stop struggling and let me do something about you...im a dark alchemist i know that...but im doing this to save my research and the source of them...sooo are you ready to fight again?" shida said this with a serious yet happy voice

"fight?...in my state right now...walking is impossible...and you want me to fight?" the man while panting harder and harder

"hahahahah!...TRUST ME!...I WILL MAKE YOU AS POWERFUL AS THE GODS!...YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO PROTECT THE WORLD I LOVE SO MUCHHHHH...HAHAHAHA!"

after shida finish his statement he grasp his staff and chant a spell in the soldier...then..a giant dark sword appear at top of the soldier

"what is this...!"

"hahahaha!...for now...let me say goodnight" shida drops the sword at the man

"heh...now time to take his soul...for myself..." shida draws out a white orb from the mans body...

"and now that this one is just a shell...i going to add this to him" shida draws out a dark orb and lets it go inside the man's body

the dead body started to move...eyes open up...he then face shida and said

"what are you'r orders master shida..."

"hehehehe...now now...your not complete yet" shida brought out a chest and open it up...inside the chest there's an armor and two sword...this weapons was forged with the power of a dark god...slain by shida

"here this is going to be your armor and weapon's take it and destroy the gods...and protect me from harm!"

"yes master shida" the warrior put's on the armor and took up the sword

"wait before you go out and fight...i want you to do me a favor" shida brought out a coffin and set up a barrier around his castle...not just a barrier an invisibility magic as well...he then speaks again

"i want you to give me a critical blow...one that will not kill me instantly...so i can lay down in the coffin and die there"

"wh-what are you saying master shida"

"just do what i told you ok!" shida shout's at the warrior

"ok master!" the warrior prepare his sword and point it at shida

shida puts something inside the coffin...a glowing crystal that is placed at the head part of the coffin...

"ok...come at me!" shida prepare himself for the blow

(Slash)..as shida's blood spill around the room...he forced to walk toward the coffin and lay there dying...he speaks again

"n-now bury me over there" shida points at a hollow hole located at one of the wall of his castle

"ok master" after the warrior speaks he saw shidas eyes were closed and shida is not breathing anymore

the warrior felt a guilty because he is the one who took his master life as he sealed the hole and burried his master there the voice of shida was echoing inside of the warrior's head...

"PROTECT THE WORLD I LOVE SO MUCH"

"wait..did master said that?"

then the warrior goes out and started to help the mortals to fight the gods...and protect the resting place of his master

"the war of the god...came to an end"

after the gods have been defeated...the warrior who is now called Logan...by the people of bariura...returns to his master's castle...shida didn't said this to him but...the warroir's porpose had been fulfilled and he just vanished...only thing left is his armor and the two swords...pierced to the ground facing his masters castle

"current day...the day reika is just a summoner in training"

after reika daughter of Raiko momori...one of the summoner of the akras research division go out and head to her school...raiko headed to a mountain...that he got high readings of dark magic...he always goes here and tryed to understand this readings...raikos current unit is the dragon...water dragon Felnus that is always by his side...and his weapon the flaming sword (the one reika is wielding in the previous chapters)

"this readings just go higher and higher...gahhh is this device broken or what...come give me some sign!" raiko throws his device and hit..somewhat a wall...

"what the...did that thing just hit something hmmmm...felnus come"

His dragon unit felnus come down and he ride it

"Felnus...unleash the FLOOD NOIR!" raiko shouted and the dragon goes into a stance and it look like its charging something...at the ground water is starting to form...and a little wait the water burts out and floods the whole place...as he is observing the flooded place...he saw that one part of the place is transparent and water is slowy filling up the place

"what the!...its an invisible house or something...wait...ahh Reina can undo this spell its just a invisibility magic..she can do it." raiko was going to touched the invisible place...but he got shocked

"Ow...not just an invisibility barrier but also an electric barrier but it dosen't matter she can also undo it...she is one of the best alchemist..." he then left the place with felnus and quickly head back to his house

"HONEY!...come with me!" while pulling his sleeping wife out of bed

"what is wrong with you! being this excited early in the morning!"

"just come with me! hurry!"

"wait wait just let me wash up ok!"

"ok ok just hurry up!"

Reina got out unexpectedly dress and her hair was fix

"uhhh..."

"what i used magic to fix myself...your in a hurry right"

"ah yes yes...lets go FELnus!"

felnus go down and the momori couple ride him back to the place where he saw the castle

"hmmm...so you really use the flood noir here huh..you devastated a whole forest"

"sorry ...here here dispell here!"

as reina step close to the place her husband is pointing...she sense the magical barrier and invisibility magic..

"are you sure? that no one is inside this castle?"

"its abandone...i guarantee that this place is empty"

"ok..stand back" reina goes into a stance and chants a spell that has a dispelling capabiities

one by one...the floors of the castle and walls slowly appears..after that the whole castle appeared in front of them...then the barrier dispelled also

"there there's your device's discovery"

"my device!...but i discover it!"

"heh...are you going inside or not..."

"well yes im going inside!...but remember...i can't handle my sword so if something is here plsss help me ok?"

"sigh"...fine lets go!"

"hehehehe!...its smells...its old...and mold is forming everywhere...ITS PERFECT!...im going to report this to the research division..he he he.."

"(sigh) there he goes again ...why did i marry this guy...hmmm" reina sense something beyond a wall..."

"raiko!..come here!"

"huh...ah yes yes...what is it my beautiful mage!?"

"shut up...can i damage this part of the wall."

"hmmmm...well its just a little...part...ok ok go for it...but why?

"i don't know?...just it feels odd"

"hmmm...well your the alchemist here..go for it!"

reina charge up a fire ball and throw it at the wall...after the dust had clear they saw something like a coffin

"is this what i think it is" raiko's voice sounded scared

"d-dont just stand there!...you'r a researcher right...open it!"

"b-but what if we disturbe the one who is inside!"

"were not going to disturbed anyone ...just open it up!

"hmmm ok ok here i go" reina is far away right now

"reina!.."

"just open it! go already!"

raiko open it up...and inside...

"wah!...wait...its a person"

"yeah! its a coffin its a dead and rotting person right!?"

"no...he's...complete..except the ripped clothes..."

"what?"

"hmmm what is this orb at his head!?" without thinking raiko touched the orb

it shines and almost blind him...luckly only one eye is blinded...because of the light

"wha-whatt my eye!...my right eye!..."

"raiko raiko calm down!...calm down!...its only one eye..."

"ahem"

"huh?..who said that?"

"what are you doing inside my castle hmmmmm..."

"ehhhhh...ehhhhhhhh...raiko you raise the dead! ahhhhhhhhh"

"wah i raise a dead person...oh no oh no!"

"dead!?...what are you two talking about!...im not dead"

"but but...your inside that coffin!...and only dead people stays in the coffin rigth?"

"haaaa...let me tell you a tale...ok"

TO BE CONTINUE...

now i creat a backstory for those who is a little shocked that shida is not a unit in my story...but rather a living person here...who is the one who gave the gaunlet to reika's father...the next chapter is going to be a backstory...again..so...ENJOY


	4. Chapter 4

And there we have it...shida now is going to tell a tale about himself to the momori couple

* * *

"this story is set in the time the war against the gods is raging across grand gaia...imagine this place being rained by fire balls...ashes raining like snow in the winter...crys of thousands and hundreds of people...and many many dead body's laying around here...that is how terrible that day...no not day...year thats how terrible that year was..."

raiko rudely interrupts shida "wait wait...how did you know the details of the war...don't tell me...you'r a wild UNIT!"

( wild units is what i call a summoned unit that has no master...either his master died or the unit left his master..without permission...some can capture a wild unit by...defeating them and making them obey you...(if you can)...)

"how dare you call me a wild unit...wait...whats a unit?"

"ummmm...you know...those who died at the war of the gods...can now be summoned back to life.."

"what!...you mean necromancy is allowed in this time!?"

"no no not necromancy...that is still an illegal act...summoning is not like that...yeah i know summoning brings the dead back to life but...it requires no body...that means they are spirits that have a physical body...get it?"

"well that a little more complicated than my own specimens...interesting..."

"uhhh sir may i have one question?" raiko questioned the unidentified man

"what is it?"

"may i know what is your name...and...what are you? are you a ghost...a zombie...or are you a wild unit?"

"can you stop with that wild unit stuff...and im not a ghost..as you can see...you can touch me" shida reaches out his hand and said.."come on touch my hands" raiko touched it

"ohh...you'r right its real...so what are you...a zombie"

"yeah...BRaiiinsss...do i look like a zombie to you...huh!...do i!"

"no no...its because you came back from the dead...and i thought you are a zombie.."

"ok...LET ME introduce myself...MY NAME IS SHIDA" shida spread out his hands while he introduce himself

raiko and reina was frozen and a little bit shaking from what they have heard

"yo-you i-is that what i heard honey" he whispered to reina

"n-no i-i think i peed myself"

"wh-what are you getting s-scared of...h-he is old right...he-he cannot be that shida..right RIGHT!" raikos voice goes from whisper to shouting

"what are you two whispering there!"

"GAH!" the two shouts

they said this together " w-were sorry master shida...w-were not talking about anything...strange..."

Reina said this with a serious face "please master take this guy as a speciment and spare me...this guy has a flame sword that he canno't control...his useless...so you can do something to him"

"EHHHHHH...o-oi reina what are you talking about!...eh eh.." shida walks toward raiko

"m-master s-shida" raiko shakes violently while shida is examining him

"hmmmm so you'r wife said you have a sword you can't control huh...hmmmm...can you please..." raiko brought out the giant sword quickly..."here master...please spare me"

"..don't be soo scared to me...im not going to do anything to you...yet"

"hieee...he said yet...HE SAID YET!...reina...please we need to get out of here" raiko whisper to reina..

"will you stop being scared...because if your not going to obey him...he might not spare me!"

"whaaaattt!...reina!..." shida again approach raiko

"ok hmmmm..this sword...i think it the wielder requires a protection from it...because if we put a limiter on it...it will become a weak weapon" shida while inspecting the sword

"hmmm so...master shida..what are you going to do to me?"

"hmmmm returne here tommorow and i will show you the result leave the sword to me" shida then reach out his hands...and his staff comes flying towards him

"uhhhh...so where free to go"

"yes...you'r not a prisoner in the first place...don't worry...you where the one who sacrifice the light of you'r one eye to my orb...so you'r spared"

"light?...ohhh...so that's why my right eye is blind"

"yes...the orb you touched steals light to the one who touched it...so it can revive the soul inside it...my soul is inside...so your the one who ressurected me...that means you did necromancy...HAHAHA!"

"oh my!...oh my oh my !...their going to burn me for this!"

"reina!...don't even think about turning down you'r husband...he's my subject for now...so he's my responsibility"

"y-yes! master shida!"

To be continue

* * *

Anyway as my comment here in my own story...(as you can see my story is not really that popular like the others) so IM JUST WRITING THIS FOR FUN NOW!...i don't care if no one reads it...i don't care if no one fav or review to it anymore...im just going to finish this series...and that's it

(im going to think of the story that will become a hit!)

soo...im just going to update and update ...until its finish...

THANK YOU FOR YOU'R REVIEW AND FAVS!...THAT IS ALL


End file.
